You're Not Mine Anymore
by SimbaRella
Summary: "Mianhae, Siwon-ah. Kami tidak bisa menghentikan pendarahannya," Chapter 2 apdet! Ending yang sebenarnya! SiChul, YAOI, MPREG! DLDR! No bash, please
1. Chapter 1

Title: You're Not Mine Anymore

Author: Jenny Kim

Disclaimer: Super Junior milik Tuhan YME, SMEnt dan ELFs. Saia hanya memiliki cerita ini^^

Pair: SimbaRella

Genre(s): Little Bit Angst, Family, Romance

Rated: M (implicit)

Warnings: Crack pairing, Typo(s), OOC, BL, MPREG, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

"Umma.. aku mencintainya…" Seorang pemuda tampan berucap lirih pada ibunya yang mendesah lesu. Ia berdiri di depan pria cantik itu. Dengan seluruh hati dan jiwanya.

Sang ibu menunduk meminta maaf. "Kau tau kau tidak bisa, Siwon. Kau tidak bisa..."

Siwon menarik sebuah senyum pedih dengan wajah bergetar. "Ya... aku tahu." Pemuda itu menjilat bibir bawahnya yang mengering. Membiarkan sebutir air bening menganak di pipinya. "Untuk pertama kalinya aku menyesal... aku menyesal menjadi anak umma." Dan dengan kalimat terakhir itu, ia meninggalkan kamar ibunya. Mengacuhkan ibunya yang menekan dadanya sambil berucap ribuan kata maaf dan penyesalan.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon mengembuskan napasnya. Membuka sebuah gagang pintu salah satu butler-nya. Manik emeraldnya menangkap sosok cantik berbungkus selimut putih itu telah terlelap membelakanginya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Menutup pintu kembali dan berjalan pelan ke kasur mungil pemuda yang dicintainya.

"Apa kau sudah tidur?" tanyanya lembut.

Si cantik membuka matanya. Memancarkan sepasang mutiara hitam yang kini tampak redup. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum hampa memandang sang pujaan hati. "Siapa yang bisa tidur saat mengetahui orang yang dikasihinya akan menikah dengan orang lain esok pagi?"

Seakan ada panah beracun menusuk jantung Siwon mendengar kata yang terlontar dari bibir kekasihnya. Ia terjatuh lemas. Tubuhnya bertopang pada kedua lututnya dan ia menaruh wajahnya di di paha kekasihnya. Memeluk kaki panjang lelaki tercintanya seerat yang ia bisa karena mengetahui dia tidak akan bisa memeluknya lagi.

"Umma menolak... aku tidak bisa, hyung... Aku tidak bisa..." Siwon terus mengatakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Otaknya tidak dapat berpikir dengan benar. Hanya kalimat itulah yang bisa dicernanya dengan baik.

"Aku tahu..." Heechul mengangkat wajah Siwon, menangkup kedua pipinya dan menatap cahaya hijau terang itu. "Seorang butler tidak mungkin bersanding dengan tuannya."

Siwon mendesah. "Bukan karena itu. Tentu bisa jika saja—"

"Jika saja Sulli bisa hidup tanpamu." Heechul tersenyum kecut. "Siwonnie, boleh minta peluk?" Heechul bersikap manis, seakan tidak ada hal yang terjadi.

"Why not? I'm yours." Tanpa berpikir dua kali Siwon segera bangun dan memeluknya.

Heechul memeluk punggung kokoh Siwon dengan seluruh asa yang dimilikinya. Seolah besok ia tidak bisa memeluknya lagi. Ya, karena memang itu yang akan terjadi. Ini malam terakhir. Malam terakhirnya memiliki Siwon. Esok, Siwon bukan miliknya lagi.

"Bisakah malam ini... kau menjadi milikku? Hanya malam ini saja..." bisik Heechul. Dia ingin melewati sisa hari gelap ini bersama Siwon. Karena saat matahari mulai terbit, dia harus belajar untuk berdiri tanpa Siwon. Sisa hidupnya akan dihabiskannya menjadi pelayan Siwon yang setia, tidak lebih. Mengabdikan diri pada Siwon dan... istrinya.

Siwon menghapus jejak bulir air di mata Heechul. "Kau tahu… aku selalu mencintaimu..." Bibirnya mendekat. Merasakan bibir ceri Heechul yang begitu manis. Dia sudah sering merasakan bibir ini. Namun sekarang rasanya jauh lebih manis dari biasanya. Dia menyesal karena tidak pernah mengecup bibir darah ini sesering yang ia bisa. Lidahnya mengelilingi rongga basah itu dengan seluruh hatinya. Meresapi segala rasa yang terkecap oleh indra perasanya. Mengingat baik-baik selembut apa benda lunak itu. Sebelum ia tidak bisa merasakannya lagi. Sebelum keadaan membuatnya lupa. Ini… ciuman terakhirnya dengan cintanya.

Heechul tetap diam dan membiarkan Siwon melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya. Memberikan setiap sentuhan di kulit sensitifnya. Menarik lepas segala kain yang melekat di tubuhnya dan memberikannya kehangatan tak terkira lewat pelukan lembutnya. Sakit yang ia rasakan dalam penyatuan raga mereka tak jadi masalah. Semuanya terhapuskan oleh segenap cinta mereka.

Pria cantik itu mencoba bernapas dalam sakit yang merambat, dalam kenyataan pahit yang dikecap, dalam waktu yang menghimpit. Andai saja malam masih panjang. Ia mengemis pada hati terkecilnya. Jangan biarkan pagi datang… jangan biarkan pemuda tampan itu pergi… jangan biarkan dia dimiliki orang lain….

Heechul mendesah perih dalam segala nikmat yang diterimanya. Mengetahui bahwa ini yang pertama dan terakhir. Kaca-kaca bening menghalangi maniknya menatap sang pujaan hati. Namun ia tahu dia masih tetap di sana. Melengkapi lubang di hatinya bagaikan puzzle hingga mencapai kesempurnaan. Pria bermarga Kim itu membiarkan bulir kristal di hatinya meleleh ketika Siwon meninggalkan rasa panas antara cinta, nafsu dan perpisahan itu di tubuhnya. Bergabung dengan darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Bukti cinta yang Siwon tinggalkan di tubuhnya.

'Aku tahu… kau selalu mencintaiku… Tapi kau tidak bisa selalu menjadi milikku…'

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik duduk di samping Siwon yang tertidur di sofa ruang tamu. Ia membelai pipi Siwon dan mengarahkan tangan besar Siwon di perutnya. "Oppa…"

"Nghh..." Siwon melenguh. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya agar beradaptasi dengan lingkungan. "Sulli?" gumamnya melihat istri cantik yang telah dinikahinya tiga bulan ini.

Sulli tersenyum senang. Ia mengusap-ngusapkan tangan Siwon di perutnya dengan gerakan memutar. "Oppa, apa kau merasakannya?"

Siwon terdiam. Jangan bilang kalau Sulli—

"Oppa, kita akan punya bayi.." gumam Sulli dengan sangat bahagia. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Siwon. "Anak pertama keluarga Choi. Apa kau senang?"

Siwon menenguk ludahnya. Terlebih lagi saat matanya melihat bayangan seseorang di balik dinding yang berjongkok dan bergerak-gerak seperti terisak tanpa suara. "Mm… Ne… t-tentu aku senang." Dan Siwon benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding sekarang juga karena ucapannya saat ini semakin menambah perih di hati pemuda di ujung sana.

Heechul membungkam bibirnya dengan kedua tangan. Airmatanya turun dengan deras dan membuatnya kesulitan bernapas dari hidung namun ia tetap enggan membuka mulutnya. Ia membiarkan kepalanya berdenyut nyeri akibat kurangnya pasokan oksigen dalam aliran darahnya.

Ia menyeret tubuhnya sampai tertidur di lantai. Dengan posisi miring dan punggung bersandar di dinding. Ia memeluk kedua kakinya agar rasa dingin tidak merambat masuk membekukan dadanya, agar janin rapuh dalam perutnya tetap terlindung. Andai dia seberuntung Sulli…

.

.

.

.

.

"Heechul oppa… Heechul oppaaa…" Sulli mengguncan-guncangkan tubuh Heechul agar pemuda cantik itu segera bangun dari tidurnya.

"Mmhh… Nona Sulli.." Heechul mengucek-ucek matanya yang terasa berat. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada tembok yang dingin.

"Jangan panggil Nona! Aku tidak suka!" dumel Sulli.

Heechul tersenyum lemah. "Maaf, Sulli…" ucapnya parau.

"Haha… ini baru oppa-ku!" seru Sulli girang dan memeluk Heechul sekilas. "Kenapa oppa tidur di sini? Mata oppa bengkak, apa oppa menangis?" tanyanya perhatian sambil menyentuh lingkaran mata Heechul.

"Tidak apa-apa…" gumam Heechul sambil tersenyum. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Sulli. Gadis cantik yang menjadi istri kekasihnya ini sangat baik padanya. Sulli selalu memperlakukannya seeperti kakaknya sendiri. Heechul sampai bingung meladeninya. Bagaimana dia bisa membenci Sulli yang merebut cintanya jika gadis ini begitu baik padanya? Setidaknya Heechul bersyukur karena Siwon mendapat istri yang baik dan sempurna.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Siwon datang dengan raut bingung melihat istrinya dan orang yang dicintainya saling bersentuhan.

Sulli menoleh. "Oppa! Mengagetkan saja! Heechul oppa tidur di lantai semalaman, aku takut dia sakit."

"Mwo?" Siwon tersentak dan segera bersimpuh di depan Heechul. Ia menyentuh kedua pipi Heechul. Merasakan panas tubuhnya. "Apa kau sakit, darl—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Tuan Muda. Jangan panik begitu," Heechul memotong ucapan Siwon sebelum pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang pasti akan membuat Sulli mencurigai mereka. Ia menurunkan tangan Siwon.

Siwon menunduk mengerti. Ia tidak boleh terlalu perhatian pada Heechul. Dia hanya akan menghancurkan semuanya jika itu terjadi. "Baik."

"Kalian bertiga, apa yang kalian lakukan di lantai begitu? Ayo sarapan!" ajak Leeteuk, ibu Siwon.

"Ne, umma!" sahut Sulli semangat. "Siwon oppa, gendong aku sampai meja makan, ne?" pinta Sulli. Ia memeluk leher Siwon dari belakang.

Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan. "Pegangan, Sulli." Pemuda Choi itu menyelipkan tangannya di kaki Sulli dan beranjak bangun. Ia menggendong Sulli di belakang punggungnya sambil terus menatap Heechul. 'Istirahatlah,' ucap Siwon tanpa suara pada Heechul.

Heechul mengangguk kecil. Dulu… dulu dia yang sering tiba-tiba menjatuhkan tubuhnya di belakang punggung Siwon yang sedang berjongkok, lalu memeluknya sambil berbisik minta digendong. Sekarang sudah tidak bisa lagi. Sudah ada yang menggantikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon terjaga dari tidur lelapnya saat rasa haus menyerang kerngkongannya. Ia menengok meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Gelas di sana kosong. Ia mendesah, menjauhkan tangan Sulli yang memeluk pinggangnya dan turun dari ranjang.

Langkahnya membawanya menuju dapur. Dahinya mengernyit ketika melihat Heechul ada di dapur dan mengacak seluruh makanan di dalam kulkasnya. "Heechul hyung?"

Heechul terkesiap. "Siw—Tuan Muda…"

"Cukup panggil aku seperti dulu saja saat kita berdua," Siwon mengulurkan tangannya, melewati wajah Heechul dan mengambil sebotol air mineral. Ia menenggaknya dengan rakus.

Heechul menunduk. "Aku takut terbiasa."

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia menaruh kembali botolnya di kulkas.

"Ice cream," jawab Heechul singkat sambil menutup kulkas. Ia mendesah. "Tapi tidak ada."

"Harus malam ini?" tanya Siwon lagi.

Heechul mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku benar-benar ingin.." gumamnya dan entah sadar atau tidak ia menatap Siwon dengan mata anak anjing yang sangat menggemaskan.

Siwon meninggalkan Heechul untuk beberapa saat dan kembali dengan sebuah jaket di tangannya. Ia memakaikan jaket itu ke tubuh Heechul yang hanya memakai piyama, lalu menariknya keluar rumah. "Ayo cari minimarket yang buka 24 jam."

Heechul menunduk, namun tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. "Gomawo.."

"Udara sangat dingin, peluk tanganku agar hangat, arra?" Siwon menuntun kedua tangan Heechul dan menaruhnya di lengan kirinya.

"A-arraseo.." Heechul memeluk lengan kiri Siwon dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon dan Heechul duduk bersebelahan di bangku minimarket yang berada di dekat kaca. Keduanya menatap jalan raya yang mulai sepi karena hari sudah sangat malam. Siwon mencermati wajah Heechul yang begitu menikmati ice creamnya. Ia memakannya dengan begitu lahap di malam yang sedingin ini.

"Enak?" tanya Siwon.

"Hu'um!" Heechul mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil terus memakan satu cup besar ice cream rasa coklat keduanya. "Boleh aku minta lagi?"

Siwon menggeleng. "Kau sudah menghabiskan dua cup besar sendirian, hyung. Perutmu bisa meledak kalau makan satu cup lagi," tolaknya.

Heechul merengut. "Satu lagi, Siwonnie, pleaseee…" Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

Siwon terkekeh. "Kau bilang tidak mau memanggilku 'Siwonnie' lagi? Takut terbiasa.."

Heechul memalingkan muka. "Aku mau ice cream!"

"Ne.. ne.."Siwon mengambil satu cup lagi dan membiarkan Heechul melahapnya seperti cup-cup sebelumnya.

"Siwonnie, boleh minta pangku?" tanya Heechul seperti anak kecil.

Siwon terperangah, namun akhirnya mengangguk. Ia membiarkan Heechul duduk di atas pahanya sambil menelan ice creamnya. "Kau ingin apa lagi, hyung?"

Heechul mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya yang belepotan. "Peluk aku!"

Siwon menurutinya. Ia menaruh pipi kanannya di punggung Heechul dan memeluk perutnya. Tunggu… ada yang berbeda… "Hyung…"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau hamil?"

"Uhuuukk…Uhuukkk! Uhuukk..." Heechul terbatuk-batuk mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. "K-kau bicara apa sih? Tentu saja aku—"

"Hamil. Jangan berbohong padaku, hyung!" tekan Siwon.

"A-aku capek. Ayo pulang!" Heechul buru-buru berdiri sebelum Siwon terus-terusan mengusap perutnya dan membuatnya lemah.

Siwon mendesah. Ia senang karena akan mendapat anak dari orang yang dicintainya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sulli? Dia juga mengandung anak Siwon. Apa semuanya akan semakin sulit setelah ini?

.

.

.

.

.

Sulli berjinjit menuju dapur. "OPPA!" teriaknya mengagetkan Heechul yang sedang mengiris bawang.

"Astaga, Sulli!" Heechul yang terkejut menjatuhkan pisaunya. "Mwo?" serunya sebal.

Sulli menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oppa sedang apa?" tanyanya.

"Membantu Ryeowook memasak," jawab Heechul santai. Ia mengambil pisaunya yang terjatuh dan kembali menekuni bawang putihnya.

"Ryeowook oppa masak apa? Boleh kubantu?" Sulli mendekati Ryeowook yang sedang merebus kaldu ikan.

"Jangan, nanti masakannya hancur," gurau Heechul.

"Ukh… Jangan meremehkanku, oppa!" tukas Sulli. "Ryeowook oppa masak apa?"

"Sup ikan tuna. Kau suka, Nona Sulli?" tanya Ryeowook.

Mendengar nama ikan, Sulli dan Heechul langsung berpandangan dan keduanya secepat kilat mendekati wastafel, lalu memuntahkan isi perut mereka. "Hoekk… Amis! Nggak mau!" rengek Sulli.

"Hoek… uhukk… aku benci ikan tuna! Bau!" Heechul membasuh bibirnya yang terkena bekas muntahan.

Ryeowook menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Kalau Sulli sih wajar mutah di pagi hari karena hamil, tapi Heechul? "Kalian terserang morning sickness, ya?"

"Ne..." sahut Heechul dan Sulli bersamaan.

"Mwo?" Sulli dan Ryeowook membulatkan matanya. "Heechul oppa morning sickness?"

"Heechul hyung hamil?" sambung Ryeowook.

"Eh? A-apa?" Heechul diam tak berkutik. Dia salah bicara!

"Anak siapa?" tanya Sulli polos sambil menunjuk-nunjuk perut Heechul. 'Lebih besar dari perutku,' batinnya.

"Tidak sopan menanyakan masalah pribadi orang lain, Sulli," ucap Leeteuk.

"Eh? Umma sejak kapan ada di sini?" Mata Sulli mengerjap heran.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Baru saja. Ada yang mau bubur? Umma bawa banyak," ucapnya sambil menenteng tas plastiknya lebih tinggi.

"Aku mau mau mau!" seru Sulli senang. "Heechul oppa, makan bubur sama aku, ya?" pintanya.

"Nae?" Heechul menunjuk hidungnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ayo!" Sulli menarik tangan Heechul.

"Ah, ne.." sahut Heechul pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon terlonjak kaget begitu melihat Heechul makan di meja makan bersama ibu dan istrinya. Heechul adalah seorang butler jadi dia hanya diperbolehkan makan di meja dapur. Ya meskipun Siwon senang jika bisa sarapan satu meja dengan Heechul.

Heechul menyendok buburnya dengan canggung. Apalagi sat memakannya, dia benar-benar mengunyahnya secara perlahan supaya tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Rasanya seperti makan dengan orang lain dan itu membuatmu tidak nyaman sehingga ingin segala perbuatan yang kau lakukan tidak digubris oleh orang-orang disekitarmu. Ia benar-benar ingin menjadi kutu yang tidak terlihat saat ini juga.

"Selamat pagi.."

Wajah cantiknya secara refleks terangkat ketika mendengar suara indah pria tercintanya. Siwon tersenyum padanya saat mata mereka bertemu pandang. Heechul cepat-cepat menunduk bersama debaran jantungnya yang tiba-tiba sulit dikontrol.

"Pagi Siwonnie," sapa Leeteuk.

"Pagi Siwon oppa!" ucap Sulli ceria. "Mau bubur?" tawarnya sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur pada Siwon.

Siwon mendudukkan dirinya tepat di depan Sulli dan menelan bubur dari istri cantiknya. "Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama~"

"Selamat pagi, Heechul hyung," sapa Siwon bersama dua cawak di pipinya.

"Se-selamat pagi." Heechul memasukkan sesendok bubur ke mulutnya sebagai pengalih perhatian.

"Oppa, oppa! Oppa tau tidak? Heechul oppa hamil lho!" ucap Sulli seperti gadis cilik yang memamerkan mainan barunya.

"Ehrmm…Uhuukk...Hrrmm..." Leeteuk, Siwon dan Heechul tersedak sekaligus berdeham pelan karena mendengar celotehan Sulli.

Sulli memiringkan kepalanya. "Kalian kenapa?"

"A-ani.." Siwon mencoba tersenyum dan menyeduh kuah sup ikan tuna yang dituangan Ryeowook.

Heechul dan Sulli menghentikan makan mereka. Keduanya menutup hidung sambil memijat kening.

"Wae?" tanya Siwon.

"Bau amis," sahut Heechul dan Sulli bersamaan.

Siwon meneguk susunya dengan frustasi. Ia merasa memiliki dua istri yang sedang hamil bersamaan dan mengalami morning sickness.

"Heechul oppa mau jeruk nggak? Aku kupasin, ne?" ucap Sulli.

"Eh? Tidak perlu repot—"

"Oppa, jangan anggap aku orang lain!" tandas Sulli. Ia mengambil sebuah jeruk Mandarin dan mengupasnya. "Aku senang oppa hamil, jadi aku punya teman. Kita bisa ke dokter bersama, belanja perlengkapan bayi bersama, beli baju ibu hamil bersama, berbagi susu hamil, lalu menjodohkan anak kita! Hebat, 'kan?" celotehnya riang.

"ANI!" teriak Siwon, Leeteuk dan Heechul serempak—lagi—.

"Eh? Kenapa sih?" tanya Sulli bingung. "Heechul oppa nggak mau?"

Heechul menggeleng. "Jangan perjodohan.."

Sulli mengedikkan bahu. "Yaudah, aku ralat. Anak kita akan jadi sepasang sahabat yang selalu bermain bersama seperti kakak dan adik, eotteokhe?"

"Itu lebih baik," sahut Heechul.

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul terkesiap ketika memasuki kamarnya yang telah berubah drastis. Ia menutup mulutnya. Kenapa kamarnya jadi penuh dengan perlengkapan bayi? Ada ranjang bayi di sebelah ranjang kecilnya. Ada sekeranjang penuh pakaian bayi di sudut kamar. Belasan boneka aneka warna dan mainan lainnya ada di atas tempat tidur bersama baju-baju hamil. Bahkan seperangkat dot pun ada di meja kecilnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Sepasang tangan kokoh melingkar posesif di perutnya yang telah membesar. Diiringi hembusan napas hangat disekitar lehernya yang membuatnya bergetar dan memejamkan mata.

"Kau yang melakukan semua ini?" tanya Heechul. Ini pertama kalinya Siwon datang ke kamarnya sejak pemuda itu menikah.

"Bukan. Semuanya dilakukan umma untuk cucu pertamanya. Dia meminta maaf padamu karena tidak bisa menjadikanmu menantunya. Semua demi perusahaan." Siwon menaruh dagunya di puncak kepala Heechul.

Heechul membuang napas. "Ini berlebihan. Dimata hukum, cucu pertama Nyonya Choi adalah anak Sulli. Anakku tidak punya hak apa-apa."

Siwon tersenyum. "Tapi di mata kami, dia memiliki hak penuh atas semua yang dimiliki keluarga Choi," ujarnya. "Hei, aku membelikan baju-baju untukmu. Celana ketat hanya akan menyiksa bayi kecilku."

"Aku bukan wanita, Siwonnie," gerutu Heechul yang sudah bisa menebak baju apa yang Siwon maksud.

"Lalu kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada makhluk secantik dirimu, ya?" goda Siwon.

"Oppaaaa~"

Heechul dan Siwon terperanjat. "Cepat pergi!" bisik Heechul saat mendengar suara Sulli di balik pintu kamarnya.

"Tapi—"

"Cepat pergi atau kau tidak akan kuijinkan menyentuh bayiku lagi!" ancam Heechul.

Siwon mendengus. "Hmm.." sahutnya dan segera keluar lewat jendela.

"Oppaaa~ bukaaaa!" teriak Sulli tidak sabar.

"Ne, Sulli.." Heechul membuka pintu kamarnya dan tersenyum. "Wae?"

"Ayo pergi belan—" ucapan Sulli terputus ketika melihat isi kamar Heechul. "Ommo! Kapan oppa membeli semua ini? Kenapa tidak pernah mengajakku? Uh… oppa tidak setia kawan!" cecar Sulli. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar Heechul dan menelisik semua isinya.

Heechul hanya tersenyum melihat ketertarikan Sulli. "Kau belum membeli apapun?"

Sulli menggeleng sambil memunguti baju-baju hamil bergambar tokoh-tokoh kartun yang menggemaskan. "Wah, baju-bajunya keren! Oppa beli dimana? Aku ingin~"

"Kau bisa ambil apapun yang kau suka, Sulli," ucap Heechul.

Mata Sulli berbinar senang. "Jeongmal? Jangan menyesal jika oppa kehilangan baju-baju imut ini, ne? Uh… kapan Siwon oppa membelikanku baju seperti ini? Dia tidak perhatian!"

Heechul tercekat. Jadi Siwon hanya membelikannya dan tidak membelikan juga untuk Sulli? Tidak bisa dipungkirinya jika ia senang karena Siwon memprioritaskan dirinya namun semua ini hanya akan menyakiti Sulli pada akhirnya. "Mungkin karena kau baru hamil lima bulan," ucapnya.

"Ah… benar juga. Berarti dua bulan lagi anak oppa akan lahir, ne? Apa oppa tidak takut?" tanya Sulli.

"Takut kenapa?" Heechul mendekati jendela kamarnya yang terbuka karena ulah Siwon. Untuk sejenak ia berdiri diam dan merasakan semilir angin senja menerpa wajah cantiknya.

"Kata umma melahirkan itu sakit, tidak sedikit juga yang meninggal. Ah, apa besok aku akan mati?" gumam Sulli sambil mengusap perutnya. Ia pun mendekati Heechul dan menutup jendela.

"Jangan bicara bodoh! Aku ingin makan setumpuk crepes, ayo kita cari!" ajak Heechul.

"Aku mau cupcake! Kita ke toko cupcake dulu, ne?"

"Baik~"

.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa~ aaa..!" ucap Sulli sambil menyuapkan sesendok kue tart pada Heechul.

"Aku bukan bayi, Sulli," kesal Heechul namun tetap saja menelan tartnya.

"Hahaha… anak pintar~" Sulli menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman di bangku taman. Ia memeluk lengan kanan Heechul dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu pemuda cantik itu. "Rasanya seperti bermain bersama eonni, menyenangkan.."

"Aku laki-laki!" erang Heechul. Ia menjitak pelan kepala Sulli.

"Hihihi… buktinya oppa lebih cantik daripada aku." Sulli nyengir lebar.

Heechul tertawa sambil menggeleng kewalahan. "Anak ini… jinjja…!"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kalian sampai melupakanku," keluh Siwon. Ia tiba-tiba datang dan melepaskan pelukan Sulli di lengan Heechul kemudian duduk di tengah mereka.

Sulli tertawa. Ia memeluk leher suaminya penuh kasih. "Ini rahasia makhluk Tuhan yang paling cantik, pria tampan tidak boleh ikut-ikut!"

Siwon menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya ke hidung mancung Sulli. "Ne? Kalian pelit sekali!"

"Hahaha… Oppa, kiss me, please~" Sulli mengerling manja dengan mata berkaca layaknya puppy manis.

Heechul menatap ke arah lain. Ia senang Sulli dan Siwon berhubungan akrab namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa melihat orang yang dicintainya mencium orang lain. Dulu bibir Siwon adalah miliknya. Hanya boleh mengecup bibirnya, hanya boleh menggumamkan namanya, hanya boleh berucap kata-kata penuh rayu padanya.

Siwon menggenggam tangan Heechul di belakang punggungnya agar Heechul tidak pergi. Genggamannya semakin kuat ketika ia mengecup bibir Sulli. "Saranghae my Cinderella…" bisiknya.

Sulli tergelak. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Siwon dan memejamkan mata. "Nado saranghae~"

Siwon memandang Heechul yang membelalakkan matanya. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku sangat mencintai Cinderella-ku.."

"Aku juga sangat mencintai Pangeranku," gumam Sulli menyamankan tidurnya.

'Aku juga sangat mencintai Simba-ku,' ucap Heechul tanpa suara.

.

.

.

.

.

END?

R

E

V

I

E

W,

Pleaseee~

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


	2. Chapter 2

Untuk siapapun yang meminta fanfiction ini dilanjutkan. Saia menambahkan satu chapter lagi. Saia harap kalian suka dan maaf jika pasaran sekaligus nggak jelas^^

Title: You're Not Mine Anymore

Author: Jenny Kim

Disclaimer: Super Junior milik Tuhan YME, SMEnt dan ELFs. Saia hanya memiliki cerita ini^^

Pair: SimbaRella

Genre(s): Little Bit Angst, Family, Romance

Rated: T

Warnings: Crack pairing, Typo(s), OOC, BL, MPREG, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul masuk ke dalam kamar Siwon dengan seember air di tangan kirinya dan sebuah pel lantai di tangan kanannya. Ia mengernyit melihat Siwon ada di dalam kamarnya dan tengah membaca majalah. "Kau tidak bekerja?"

Siwon menoleh. "Ne—yack! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekiknya. Ia melemparkan majalahnya ke sembarang tempat dan mendekati Heechul.

Heechul menatap seluruh tubuhnya. Apa ada yang salah? Memang sih dia memakai baju hamil wanita—yang sangat membuatnya ingin menghilang dari dunia—tapi itu 'kan karena perintah Siwon sendiri. "Ada apa?"

Siwon menarik lepas ember dan pel lantai di tangan Heechul. "Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, jangan melakukan pekerjaan berat!"

"Aku bukan wanita, Siwonnie!" tandas Heechul.

"Salahkah jika aku berusaha melindungimu yang bukan wanita?" tanya Siwon.

"B-bukan begitu!" gumam Heechul serba salah.

Siwon menggenggam tangan Heechul, mengajaknya duduk di ranjang empuknya. Ia mengusap telapak tangan Heechul. "Coba lihat, di tanganmu ada banyak luka. Kau tidak bisa memasak, jangan sok-sokan membantu Ryeowook di dapur!" Ia menyentuh bibir putih Heechul. "Mana bibir semerah ceri yang dulu sering kukecup? Kenapa sekarang kau pucat begini? Apa kau makan dengan baik?"

"Siwon—"

"Ssst…" Siwon memotong ucapan Heechul. Ia menjilati bibir kering Heechul dengan lidah basahnya. "Andai aku bisa menjagamu lebih baik dari ini…"

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik," Heechul menyelipkan jemarinya di surai hitam Siwon.

"Apa kau menyesal mencintaiku?" Siwon mengusap perut besar Heechul. Sudah sembilan bulan, sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi seorang ayah, batinnya.

Heechul terkekeh. "Siapa orang yang tidak akan menyesal mencintai orang sepertimu? Kau dengan mudahnya merebut hatiku, menghamiliku, lalu menikahi orang lain. Dasar pria tidak bertanggung jawab!"

Siwon tertohok. "W-what?"

"Tapi sayang, rasa cintaku lebih besar dari rasa penyesalanku!" sambung Heechul sambil tersenyum tulus.

Siwon ikut tersenyum. "Kau ini…" Siwon menarik Heechul ke dalam pelukannya. "Sulit sekali bersama denganmu, hyung..."

Heechul menepuk-nepuk punggung Siwon. "Kita tinggal bersama, setiap hari bertemu, saling sapa, sarapan dan makan malam bersama, tidak sulit!"

"Tapi menunjukkan pada dunia jika aku mencintaimu itu teramat sulit, hyung.."

Heechul membuang napas. "Hahh… aku mengerti…"

"Oppaaa~"

Heechul langsung berdiri dan menjaga jarak dengan Siwon saat suara Sulli membahana di seluruh ruangan sementara Siwon hanya bisa mendesah lelah.

Sulli masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil membawa sebuah baju bayi. "Siwon op—lho? Heechul oppa ada di sini?"

Heechul tersenyum canggung. "A-aku hanya ingin mengepel kamar kalian saja.."

"TIDAK BOLEH!" teriak Sulli dan Siwon bersamaan.

Sulli tertawa. "Hahaha… kita punya pikiran yang sama, oppa. Itu artinya kita berjodoh!" ucapnya bangga.

"Ne…" gumam Siwon pasrah.

"A-aku keluar dulu," ucap Heechul. Ia bergegas mengambil pel dan embernya namun Siwon menahannya tangannya.

"Biar aku saja yang bawa nanti."

"Itu benar!" tambah Sulli. Ia menarik tangan Siwon dan memberikan baju bayinya. "Apa ini bagus?"

Siwon ingin menahan Heechul untuk tetap tinggal namun Sulli kembali memanggilnya. "Oppaaa~ ini bagus tidak?" tanya Sulli kesal.

"Oh? Ah? Ne.."

"Aku merajutnya sendiri lho!" ucap Sulli dengan bangga.

"Ne? Jeongmal?" Siwon membiarkan Heechul keluar dari kamarnya, lalu merapikan poni Sulli.

Sulli mengangguk. "Aku akan buat banyak, lalu memberikannya pada bayi Heechul oppa juga!"

Siwon tersenyum. "Pada bayi Heechul hyung juga?" ulangnya. Ia senang Sulli sangat menyayangi Heechul dan bayinya.

"Ne!" sahut Sulli dengan yakin.

"Terimakasih.." Siwon memeluk Sulli saking senangnya.

Sulli terdiam. Kenapa Siwon berterimakasih atas apa yang akan diberikannya pada bayi Heechul?

.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini tampak begitu terik. Sulli berjalan dengan langkah riang menuju ruang kantor Siwon. Di tangan mungilnya ada sekotak nasi bekal buatannya bersama Ryeowook dan Heechul. Ia ingin memberikannya pada Siwon sebagai kejutan.

Gadis berambut panjang itu membuka perlahan pintu ruangan Siwon setelah mendapat ijin dari sekretaris pemuda tampan itu. Ia menutup mulutnya yang ingin sekali tertawa melihat suami tercintanya tertidur di mejanya.

Sulli mendekati Siwon dengan langkah kecil. Ia meletakkan kotak bekalnya di meja yang dipenuhi kertas-kertas kerja, lalu merundukkan tubuhnya. Gadis itu melindungi perut besarnya supaya tidak membentur meja. Dikecupnya rambut kepala Siwon penuh kasih.

Sulli duduk di kursi di hadapan Siwon. Ia menaruh kedua sikunya di atas meja dan menangkup kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangan. Mata bulat besarnya mencermati setiap inci tubuh suaminya. Ia membelai rambut Siwon dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya tetap bertopang dagu.

Sulli memainkan jarinya di sekitar perutnya. "Coba lihat, baby. Appa sangat tampan, 'kan? Kau juga akan setampan dia kalau sudah besar," bisiknya supaya tidak mengganggu tidur Siwon.

Tanpa sengaja tangannya yang masih membelai surai lembut Siwon menyenggol sebuah bingkai foto di dekat kepala Siwon. Sulli menoleh. "Eh? Apa ini?" Ia mengambil bingkai foto itu. Pasti foto dirinya dengan Siwon, pikir Sulli.

Mata cantiknya terbuka lebar ketika melihat foto di dalam bingkai itu. Ia tercekat. Tangannya bergetar menggenggam pigura berhias hewan laut ditangannya. Di sana bukan foto dirinya dengan Siwon, tapi foto Siwon dan Heechul. Saling berpandangan… penuh… cinta?

Siwon mengangkat wajah kusutnya setelah terbangun. Manik kembarnya langsung terbebelalak melihat Sulli menggenggam piguranya. "S-Sulli… Sejak kapan kau disini?"

Sulli menurunkan pigura di tangannya hingga mampu membuat Siwon melihat matanya yang memerah menahan tangis. "I-ini… apa?"

"I-itu… bukan… I-itu hanya… hanya…" Siwon tidak meneruskan ucapannya karena dia memang tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Sulli mencoba menghirup napas secara teratur. "Apa… apa kalian berselingkuh dibelakangku?" tanya Sulli.

"Tidak, Sulli! Kami tidak—"

"Berarti aku yang merebutmu darinya?" potong Sulli.

Siwon membeku. "A-apa?"

"Apakah aku… merebutmu… dari Heechul oppa?" tanya Sulli sekali lagi.

Siwon meremas rambut hitamnya sambil memejamkan mata. "Ne…"

Deg! Seperti ada sebuah palu besar yang menghancurkan hati Sulli dalam sekali pukul. Ia tersenyum miris. "Apa kau juga appa dari anak Heechul oppa?"

"Berhenti menanyakan hal yang hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Sulli!" Siwon meraih tangan Sulli namun gadis itu dengan cepat menarik tangannya.

"Jadi benar, ya? Se-selama ini aku hidup dalam kebohongan? Kau tidak pernah menginginkanku.." Sulli menatap wajah Siwon dengan matanya yang menyiratkan luka mendalam.

"Aku benar-benar menyayangimu, Sulli.." ucap Siwon.

"TAPI KAU TIDAK MENCINTAIKU!" Sulli berteriak keras meluapkan emosinya. Gadis itu berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan kantor Siwon sambil meremas perutnya.

"SULLI! ARRGGHH!" Siwon mengacak-acak seluruh kertas dan barang-barang di mejanya.

Bunyi ponsel yang nyaring membuat gerakannya terhenti. Dengan kesal ia memungut ponselnya dan menjawab telepon tanpa tahu siapa peneleponnya. "Mwo?" ucapnya ketus.

"Siwonnie, waeyo?" Leeteuk tertegun mendengar suara anaknya yang kacau.

Siwon menghela napas. "Tidak apa-apa, umma. Ada masalah?" tanyanya.

"Bisa kau ke rumah sakit? Heechul akan segera memberimu bayi yang cantik."

Siwon terhenyak. "Mwo?"

"Ayo cepat, Siwon appa~" goda Leeteuk sambil tertawa.

"Eh? Ne.. arraseo.."

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon tidur dengan posisi menyamping di sebelah Heechul dan menghirup wangi lehernya sambil menutup mata. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya. Dipandanginya wajah pucat Heechul yang berkeringat. Kekasihnya itu seperti tertidur pulas setelah lari selama tiga jam penuh.

"Operasinya berjalan lancar. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," ucap Leeteuk. Ia menaruh bayi cantik dalam gendongannya di box bayi. "Appa-mu bilang dia akan segera kembali dari Jerman. Dia juga ingin melihat cucu pertamanya."

"Appa juga tahu jika Heechul hyung mengandung anakku?" tanya Siwon kaget. Ia memelankan suaranya agar Heechul tidak terganggu.

"Umma tidak mungkin membohongi appa-mu, Wonnie."

Siwon tersenyum hambar. "Semua orang tahu jika dia mengandung anakku, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa kunikahi. Aku benci kenyataan ini."

Leeteuk menghela napas. "Maaf, Siwonnie. Kami bersikap egois karena memiliki alasan."

"Ne, aku tahu," gumam Siwon.

"Nghaah… Siwonnhh…" Heechul menyatukan alisnya, lalu membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Bias cahaya yang menyilaukan langsung menerpa korneanya. Pria cantik itu menutup matanya lagi.

"Aku disini.." Siwon meletakkan kepala Heechul di dadanya. "Kau berjuang dengan sangat keras, apakah sakit?" tanyanya sambil meraba perut Heechul.

Heechul menggeleng dalam dada Siwon. "Obat biusnya masih bekerja. Mana putri kecilku?"

"Ada di box bayi, Heechullie. Kau bisa melihatnya nanti," ucap Leeteuk.

"Nyonya.." Heechul dengan sigap menjauhkan diri dari tubuh Siwon.

Leeteuk tertawa. "Jangan sungkan bermesraan dengan anakku. Aku rela kok," ucapnya santai. "Siwonnie, jaga Heechul dengan baik. Umma akan menjemput appa-mu di bandara, ne?"

"Ne, umma," jawab Siwon sambil memeluk Heechul lagi yang tanpa perlawanan.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Heechul.

"Mmm…?" sahut Siwon tak mengerti.

"Siapa nama bayi kita?" tanya Heechul lebih jelas.

Siwon tersenyum. "Taeyeon. Choi Taeyeon. Kau suka?"

"Tidak buruk." Heechul mengangkat tangan kirinya. "Ukh… pegal. Aku benci selang infuse."

"Hati-hati…" Siwon menurunkan tangan Heechul kembali.

"Mana Sulli?" tanya Heechul.

"Molla," sahut Siwon tak peduli. Ia menutup matanya kembali dan tidur berbantalkan dada kanan Heechul.

"Siwon, aku serius! Apa maksudmu bicara begitu?"

Siwon merengut. "Dia sudah tahu semuanya dan sekarang aku tidak tahu dia ada dimana."

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Sejak kapan perginya? Kenapa kau tidak mencarinya? Ini sudah malam dan sekarang hujan, Siwon. Bagaimana kalau dia kehujanan? Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya? Dia sedang mengandung anakmu! Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya?" Heechul terus bertanya tanpa henti.

Siwon mendudukkan dirinya. "Hyung—"

"Cari dia sekarang juga!" tandas Heechul.

"Okay! Di mana?" tanya Siwon.

"Kau suaminya, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu?" seru Heechul kesal. "Taman bermain, cari dia disana!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Karena aku oppa-nya!"

.

.

.

.

.

"SULLI! SULLIIIIII!" Siwon berlari mengelilingi taman bermain sambil meneriakkan nama Sulli. Tak peduli tubuhnya basah kuyup karena hujan dan minimnya penerangan. Ia terus mencari istrinya sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Siwon menyeka wajahnya yang basah. "Sulli, kau di mana..?" gumamnya putus asa. Taman ini sangat luas dan dia hanya mencari Sulli sendirian. Ia benar-benar tidak yakin bisa menemukan Sulli apalagi belum tentu juga Sulli ada di taman ini.

Siwon menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari sudut yang belum terjamah olehnya. Emerald indahnya menuntunnya pada sebuah gua kecil berwarna-warni yang dibuat khusus untuk anak-anak kecil bermain dan bersembunyi. Siwon berpikir sejenak, gua itu sangat gelap, tidak ada cahaya yang masuk. Mana mungkin Sulli ada di sana?

Siwon membuang napas dari mulut. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Pemuda itu menuju mobilnya untuk mengambil sebuah senter kemudian kembali dan melangkah mendekati gua kecil.

"Sulli… Sweetheart… apa kau ada di dalam? Love…?" panggil Siwon sambil memasuki gua.

Cahaya senter tak sengaja menyorot sepasang kaki jenjang putih pucat bernoda darah. Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan mengangkat senternya lebih tinggi. Dilihatnya Sulli duduk bersandar di dinding gua dengan kaki tertekuk di depan perut besarnya. Tubuh basahnya menggigil kedinginan di bawah atap gua yang meneteskan air hujan.

"SULLI!" Tubuh Siwon merosot sampai berlutut di samping istrinya. Ia menarik tubuh dingin Sulli dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Sayang… apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau berdarah, Sulli... Kita harus ke rumah sakit, ne?"

Sulli tetap diam sambil membekap bibirnya yang telah membiru. Pandangan matanya kosong tanpa mempedulikan Siwon yang sedang memeluknya.

"Sulli… baby… Maaf… Maafkan aku, jangan begini sayang... please…" Siwon mengusap punggung Sulli. Berharap itu bisa menghangatkan tubuh istrinya yang tak berhenti menggigil. Berharap tindakannya bisa membuat Sulli memaafkannya dan mau pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Op…pa.." Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama Sulli mau membuka mulutnya.

"Ne… aku disini, Sulli… Ada apa? Kau ingin pulang? Ayo kita pulang, sayang!" ucap Siwon.

"Hiks… op…paa… Oppaa.." Tangis Sulli pecah. Ia terus memanggil Siwon dan memeluk lehernya kuat-kuat.

"Yes, baby. Aku di sini… tenanglah..." Siwon tanpa henti mengusap kepala belakang Sulli.

"Oppa… Oppaa… A-aku takut… Apa aku akan mati? Oppaa… Siwon oppaa…" isak Sulli. Gadis berambut panjang itu meremas kemeja bagian punggung Siwon.

"No, baby… Kau akan baik-baik saja. Trust me!" Siwon mengecup pelipis Sulli. "Kita ke rumah sakit, ne?"

Sulli melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Siwon dengan mata basahnya. Mencari kesungguhan di sana. Apa dia benar-benar akan baik-baik saja? "Oppa…"

"Ne?" Siwon mengangkat tubuh Sulli ke dalam gendongannya. Ia keluar dari gua, menembus derasnya hujan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan taman.

Sulli mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon. menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang suami tercintanya. "Saranghae…"

"Mianhae.." lirih Siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, eotteokhe?" tanya Siwon pada dokter sekaligus sahabat baiknya saat kuliah.

Dokter muda bernama Yesung itupun menggelengkan kepala. "Mianhae, Siwon-ah. Kami tidak bisa menghentikan pendarahannya," ucapnya dengan penuh rasa penyesalan.

"Sulli.." Leeteuk membekap mulutnya. Biar bagaimanapun Sulli adalah menantunya. Ibu dari cucu keduanya.

"Appa, umma… bisa temani Heechul hyung? Aku tidak mau dia sampai kemari," ucap Siwon.

Kangin mengangguk. "Kami mengerti." Ia menggenggam lembut tangan malaikat cantiknya. "Ayo, Angel.."

Yesung menepuk bahu Siwon sekilas dan meninggalkannya.

Siwon meremas gagang pintu. Membukanya dengan lembut dan masuk secara perlahan. Dia melihat Sulli terbujur kaku diatas ranjang. Dengan mata yang jarang berkedip dan menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit.

"Sulli…"

Sulli menggerakkan kepalanya secara perlahan ke kiri. Ke sumber suara yang menyerukan namanya. Senyumannya tenggelam dalam masker oksigen yang dipakainya.

Siwon menarik mundur kursi di dekat ranjang Sulli. Duduk di sana dan meraih tangan kurus istrinya. "Hai.." sapanya dengan senyum tulus. Ia membasahi bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering.

"Hhh…hai.." sahut Sulli parau. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tak bertenaga kemudian menyentuh pipi kiri Siwon. "Jangan…hh…mena…ngisshh.."

"Tidak… aku tidak menangis. Hanya terkena debu," ucap Siwon bercanda meski ekspresinya mencerminkan kesedihan pilu.

Sulli memamerkan deretan giginya. Didorongnya pipi Siwon menjauh. "Pa..yah.."

"Ne… aku memang payah..." kata Siwon.

"Apahh… d-dia tam…pan..hahh?" tanya Sulli terbata.

"Tidak. Dia sangat cantik. Sangat mirip dengan Heechul hyung. Sebenarnya kau mengandung anakku atau anak Heechul hyung?" gurau Siwon lagi.

"Untung d-dia mi…rip Heechul op..pa..hah..hahh!" lirih Sulli.

Siwon mengernyit. "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Aku sempat ta..kut kau t-tidak menyayangi..nya sesayang kau p-pada anak Heechul oppa…hh…ka-karena yang kau c-cintai 'kan dia…hahh…t-tapi sekarang aku le..ga…" ucap Sulli dengan napas tersengal. Walau ia memakai masker oksigen, ia tetap saja kesulitan bernapas.

Siwon menyingkap poni Sulli sampai ke ubun-ubun. "Dia anakku… tentu aku akan menyayanginya.."

Sulli kembali tersenyum walau bulir bening di kelereng kembarnya juga terjatuh. "Syu…kurlah…"

"Bagian mananya yang sakit, sayang?" tanya Siwon lembut.

Sulli mengarahkan tangan Siwon ke hatinya. "Di…sinihh… Kenaphh..pah…tidak b-bisa mencintaikuuh..?"

Siwon menghapus airmata Sulli dengan ibu jarinya. "Mianhae, Sulli. I'm so sorry.."

Sulli menggeleng lemah. "Kubilang j-jangan menang..ngis..!" Jari mungilnya menyusuri wajah tegas Siwon. "Maafkan aku, op..paa..hahh…"

"Kau tidak bersalah, Sulli.." ucap Siwon.

"Aku..hh…bersalah… A-aku tiba-tiba da…tang.. hahh… la-lalu merebutmu d-darinya…hhh.. d-dia hamil tanpa suami ka-karena merelakanmuhh untukku, hh.. 'kan? A-aku dengan tanpa rasa ber…dosa m-memisahkanhh…kalian..haah.."

"Sulli, hentikan! Jangan mengucapkan hal-hal yang akan memperburuk keadaanmu, sayang. Aku ada di sini, bersamamu. Jangan pikirkan yang lain, ne?" Siwon beranjak bangun. Merundukkan tubuhnya dan mengecup kening Sulli. "Aku bersamamu, Sulli.."

Sulli menangis terisak. Ia takut. Ia benar-benar takut. "Ka-karena kejahatan yang ku…lakuh…kan… Tuhan menghukum…kuhh..d-dia akan memisahkan…aku d-dengan anak kita…i-iya 'kan, oppaah?"

"Tidak, Sulli. Itu tidak benar… kau akan baik-baik saja, sayang… tidak akan apa-apa.." kata Siwon berulang-ulang.

"J-jangan bohong…" Layaknya anak kecil, Sulli merengek. Ia mencoba melepaskan masker oksigennya dan Siwon pun membantunya. "Ka-katakan padanya… a-aku minta ma..af… A-aku sangat menyayanginya… d-dia adalah oppa yang terbaik d-dan selaluhh… menjaga juga memanjakan..kuhh… a-aku berteri..makasihh..karena dia mem..berikanmu p-padakuh.."

Siwon menangkup wajah Sulli. "Kau harus mengatakannya sendiri, Sulli. Aku tidak mau mengatakannya!"

Sulli menarik sebuah senyum di kedua sudut bibirnya. Kedua tangannya menyusuri rahang kokoh Siwon. "Tampannya su..amiku…hahh…aku sangaaaatt mencintaimu…hh…a-aku benar-benar t-tidak ingin mati…aku mas…sihh..ingin melihat..muhh seti..ap…hahh…harii…"

Siwon membiarkan airmatanya berjatuhan diatas wajah Sulli. "Sulli…"

"Op..paahh… d-dingin… bisa pe..luk…hahh…aku?" pinta Sulli.

Siwon dengan cepat menuruti keinginan istrinya. Ia naik ke tempat tidur. Merebahkan diri di samping gadis berambut panjang itu dan menaruh kepala Sulli di dadanya. Tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Sulli sementara tangan kanannya tetap membelai rambut belakang gadis itu.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Siwon.

Sulli mengangguk sekali. "Kenap…pahh…lampunya d-dimati..kaannhh?"

Siwon menggigit bibirnya. Ia berusaha mengatur degup jantungnya yang seakan ingin meledak keluar. Dia sama sekali tidak mematikan lampu. Ruangan ingin sangatlah terang ditambah dengan warna temboknya yang putih bersih. Bagaimana mungkin Sulli merasa gelap?

"Oppa…a-aku ngantuk…bolehkah akuhh… t-tidur?" tanya Sulli. Ia meremas baju bagian dada Siwon.

Siwon menepuk-nepuk punggung istrinya seperti seorang ayah yang menina-bobokkan putri kecilnya. "Ne… tidurlah yang nyenyak, Sulli. Aku akan terus disisimu."

Sulli memejamkan matanya. "Saranghae…"

Dan Siwon benar-benar menangis keras setelah Sulli tertidur dan mengendurkan remasan di dadanya. Tak peduli walau dia laki-laki, tak peduli walau Sulli hanya dianggapnya sebagai adik. Gadis itu tetaplah istrinya. Ibu dari putranya. Dan Sulli meninggal karena kelalaiannya. Dalam dekapannya…

'_Sulli, istriku yang cantik. Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Tuhan akan menjagamu disana. Mengiringmu ke istananya yang megah. Memberikanmu kebahagiaan tanpa batas. Keceriaan nyata yang tidak bisa kuberikan padamu di sini. Suatu saat aku pasti akan menemuimu. Sekarang aku harus menjaga Taemin anak kita dengan baik bersama Heechul hyung. Dia akan menjadi saudara kembar Taeyeon, anak Heechul hyung. Maafkan kami yang hanya bisa memberi kebahagiaan palsu. Sulli, istriku yang cantik… kami mencintaimu…'_

Sementara itu, di ambang pintu ada seorang pasien pria berwajah cantik menggenggam kuat gagang pintu sebagai penopang tubuh lemahnya. Tangannya yang diinfuse menekan perutnya yang baru saja dijahit. Bibir bawahnya yang pucat maju dan bergetar. Ia sama sekali tidak berani berkedip agar air yang terkumpul dimatanya tidak mengalir jatuh. Namun bagaimanapun dia berusaha, air itu tetap tumpah. Urat-urat merah dimatanya timbul saking panasnya bola kembar itu.

Pria itu menghirup napas susah payah dari hidung. Ia mendengar semua yang dikatakan gadis yang terbujur dalam pelukan kekasihnya itu. Gadis yang telah dianggapnya sebagai adik perempuannya sendiri. Gadis yang selama sembilan bulan ini menemaninya. Berceloteh riang setiap hari padanya. Bersama melewati morning sickness. Sama-sama menolak keras pada sup ikan tuna, mengupaskan jeruk untuknya. Gadis yang selalu menyeretnya memasuki mall yang satu ke mall yang lain hanya untuk berburu pakaian bayi yang lucu-lucu. Memberinya baju bayi hasil rajutannya sendiri. Gadis yang selalu menggerutu iri melihat penuhnya kamarnya akan barang-barang dari Siwon—meski gadis itu tidak tahu jika barang itu dari Leeteuk dan Siwon—. Dan gadis itu pulalah yang selalu menuruti apapun keinginan Heechul.

Heechul tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai orang yang merebut Siwon. Walau ia menangis dan merintih pedih, ia tidak pernah menyalahkan Sulli. Ia sama sekali tidak menyesal karena Sulli-lah yang menikah dengan Siwon. Karena Sulli gadis yang baik. Gadis yang sempurna dan tentunya tepat untuk Siwon yang sempurna juga.

Kenapa Sulli pergi secepat ini? Lalu siapa yang akan mengajaknya berbicara sepanjang hari? Menggodanya sampai tertawa. Bersama pergi ke taman, mall, toko roti dan tempat tempat lain. Siapa yang akan merengek padanya sambil berteriak 'Oppa, aku ingin ini' dan 'Oppa, aku ingin itu!'. Siapa yang akan bermanja padanya dan siapa yang akan memanggilnya oppa tanpa kenal waktu?

Tidak ada lagi. Sulli sudah pergi… selamanya. Heechul tidak percaya Tuhan, namun Heechul percaya kematian.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis manis berambut pirang gelombang memoleskan blush on merah muda untuk kesekian kalinya di pipi adik cantiknya. Ia menaruh kuasnya dan bertepuk tangan. "SELESAAAAIII!" serunya senang.

Si adik yang kini telah cantik akibat keusilan kakaknya merengut. Ia mematut dirinya di cermin. Apa itu? Baju seragam ketat dibalut jas hitam kotak-kotak yang stylish dipadukan dengan rok yang sewarna dengan jasnya yang amat sangat mini. Apa saat membuat rok itu si penjahit kekurangan bahan? Rambut pirang panjang si adik di kepang menyamping dan ditaruh di bahu kirinya. Dengan eyeliner mengelilingi matanya dan blush on tipis—tapi baginya tebal—membungkus wajahnya.

"ARGHHH! KAU PIKIR AKU BANCI KALENG?" teriaknya galak.

"Yang ada dipikiranku sih kau cantik, bukan banci kaleng. Jangan sok membaca pikiranku kalau nyatanya salah," ucap si kakak sambil memakai gelang di tangan kanannya tanpa melihat wajah adiknya yang semakin merah madam.

"TAEYEON NOONA, KAU MENYEBALKAN! KAU PASTI BUKAN KEMBARANKU!" teriak si adik kembali.

Si kakak yang bernama Taeyeon menepuk-nepuk pipi adiknya sedikit keras. "Taeminnie sayang, bagaimana mungkin kau bukan kembaranku? Kau ini mencuri separuh kecantikanku!"

"Aku ini tampan! Tampan tampan tampan!" seru Taemin kesal.

Taeyeon berdecih. "Kau tampan dimata umma, tapi tidak dimataku dan mata appa!" Remaja enam belas tahun itu menyampirkan tas selempang di pundaknya dan melenggang keluar kamar. "Hah… dasar pria cantik merepotkan. Sama saja seperti umma."

Taeyeon melangkah cepat ke kursi makan ayahnya kemudian mengecup pipi kanannya. "Pagi appa~" Ia berpindah ke sisi ibunya dan melakukan hal yang sama. "Pagi umma~"

"Pagi Taeyeon," jawab Siwon dan Heechul serempak.

Taeyeon melewati kursi seorang namja tampan berambut cepak di depan ibunya dan menepuk pundaknya. "Hei, kau numpang makan disini, Tuan Kharismatik?"

Si Tuan Kharismatik bernama Minho itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kau ingin aku membayarnya?"

Taeyeon duduk di samping kekasih adiknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minho. "Berapa sanggup kau bayar?"

Minho ikut mendekatkan wajahnya. "Berapa yang kau minta?"

"Lebih dekat dari itu dan aku bersumpah akan ada sepatu yang melayang ke wajah kalian Choi Minho dan Choi Taeyeon!"

Seluruh orang di meja makan menoleh ke sumber suara. Siwon bertepuk tangan. "Hei, coba lihat 'gadis' cantik itu!"

"Hari ini umma punya dua putri kembar, bukan putra dan putri seperti hari kemarin," tambah Taeyeon tanpa menatap kecantikan Taemin dan mulai mengambil nasi goreng.

Minho memamerkan senyum kharismatiknya yang mampu memikat seribu murid di sekolahnya. "Sepertinya aku akan memenangkan pertandingan basket hari ini karena akan ada kapten cheerleaders yang menyemangatiku," godanya.

Taemin merengut. "Aku ini seorang pria tampan!" umpatnya. Ia mengambil duduk di depan kakak perempuannya sekaligus di sebelah kanan ibunya.

Heechul mencubit pipi kiri Taemin. "Ne, anakku yang tampan!"

"Omong kosong," gumam Siwon dan Taeyeon bersamaan sambil menatap ke arah lain.

"Ummaaa!" rengek Taemin.

"Pengadu," gumam Siwon dan Taeyeon sekali lagi.

"Siwon, Taeyeon, jangan mengganggu!" dumel Heechul.

"Pilih kasih!" tukas Siwon dan Taeyeon untuk kesekian kalinya dengan sangat kompak.

Minho hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Setiap pagi saat ia menjemput kekasih cantiknya, selalu seperti ini. Siwon dan Taeyeon yang selalu menjahili Taemin. Heechul yang harus selalu melerai ketiganya tapi akhirnya malah memihak di kubu Taemin. Dan Minho bertindak sebagai penonton sekaligus penikmat sarapan gratis.

"Aaauuww!" Baru saja Minho ingin menikmati pagi indahnya bersama serial drama gratis, kaki berharganya sudah diinjak oleh calon kakak iparnya yang menjengkelkan. "Sakit, bodoh!"

Taeyeon menjitak kepala Minho tanpa segan-segan. "Kau yang bodoh! Setelah ini kau harus membayarku karena makan gratis di rumahku, ngecengin dongsaengku dan membuatku harus bangun lebih pagi demi mempermak wajah Taemin supaya bisa ikut kelompok cheers!"

"Noona berhenti morotin uang namjachinguku!" seru Taemin.

"Panggil dia 'oppa', Taeyeon! Dia sunbae-mu." tambah Heechul.

Sekali lagi Taeyeon menjitak kepala Minho. "Mwo? Berhenti morotin uangnya? Dia ini bank berjalanku, Taeminnie. Dan aku tidak akan memanggilnya 'oppa', umma. Dia ini calon adikku. Yah, kalau masih tetap kaya sih~"

Minho menusuk-nusukkan garpu ke daging ayam goreng di piringnya dengan padangan membunuh. 'Andai kau bukan kembarannya Taemin, Taeyeon! KENAPA KAU HARUS JADI NOONA-NYA?' jerit batin Minho.

Taeyeon berdiri dari kursinya setelah menghabiskan nasi gorengnya. Ia membuang tasnya tepat di atas kepala Minho. "Minho, bawain tas aku, ya?" ucapnya sesuka hati. "Appa, ayo berangkat!"

Minho ingin sekali menggigit serbet makannya saat ini juga. "Ne, Taeyeon~"

Siwon menatap Heechul sambil mengerling. "Itu baru anakmu!"

Heechul mendelik. "Yang semaunya sendiri itu—"

"Kau!" potong Siwon cepat.

"KAU BUKAN SUAMIKU LAGI, CHOI SIWON!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Niel, sini baby.. deket appa!" Siwon berjongkok beberapa meter di depan bayinya sambil bertepuk tangan. Mencoba mencari perhatian bayi berumur satu tahun itu.

Niel tertawa menampilkan deretan gigi kecilnya yang belum lengkap. Ia dengan semangat merangkak kearah ayahnya.

Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jari telunjuknya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. "No no no! Berjalan baby, bukan merangkak!"

"Ung?" Niel berhenti. Ia duduk hingga pantatnya mencium permukaan lantai yang dingin. Mengemut jarinya dan menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan polos.

"Jalan baby, bukan duduk!" sungut Siwon kesal.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hueeee.. mmaaa.. mmaaa!" Melihat ayahnya yang seperti monster karena kesal membuat Niel takut. Ia menangis meraung-raung sambil memanggil ibunya.

Siwon melongo. "Aduh, mati aku! Baby, please don't cry! Appa bisa di pukul umma nanti!"

"Hueeeee.. mmaaa!"

"CHOI SIWON, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BAYIKU?" teriak Heechul kalap. Ia yang sedang mengetim bubur untuk bayi mungil berbibir tebalnya itu segera berjalan ke ruang tengah saat mendengar Niel menangis.

"Hiks.. hiks.. mmaaa!" Niel mengangkat kedua tangannya. Meminta sang umma untuk menggendongnya.

"Ouh.. cup cup cup.." Heechul membungkuk, mengangkat bayi mungilnya dan menggendongnya penuh kasih. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung dan pantat Niel agar berhenti menangis. "Waeyo, baby? Appa nakal, eoh?"

"Aku nggak nakal, hyung!" ucap Siwon ngotot. Nyalinya langsung ciut saat Heechul menatapnya tajam.

"Sana pergi!" usir Heechul.

"Aish.." Siwon mendengus. Ia menggaruk belakang lehernya dan berbalik.

"Ap..paa?" Niel memanggil sang ayah dengan suara imut.

Siwon berbalik lagi. Tersenyum pada anak bungsunya. "Yes, baby?"

Niel bergerak-gerak dalam gendongan ibunya. Memberi isyarat pada Heechul agar menurunkannya. Heechul pun menurunkan bayinya dengan hati-hati. Ia mendudukkan Niel di lantai.

"Ap..paa!" Niel nyengir. Ia berpegangan pada kaki ibunya. Berdiri dengan susah payah. "Appaaa~" Bocah satu tahun itu maju selangkah. Ia memajukan kedua tangannya. Berharap sang ayah memeluknya.

Siwon tersenyum lebar. Ia berjongkok kembali. Merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Sini baby! Appa di sini!"

"Appa." Niel berjalan kearah ayahnya dengan langkah sempoyongan. Ia meringis memamerkan giginya melihat sang ayah yang menantinya.

Heechul tetap diam berdiri di tempatnya. Membiarkan Niel belajar berjalan tanpa mengalihkan penjagaannya pada bayi kecil itu. Senyumnya mengembang melihat Niel yang hampir sampai.

"Sini baby, peluk appa!"

Niel tertawa menggemaskan. Ia melangkah lebih cepat walau tak beraturan. Tiga langkah lagi menuju ayahnya.

"Pelan-pelan, Niel," ucap Heechul memperingatkan.

Niel menoleh ke belakang karena mendengar suara ibunya namun tetap berjalan ke depan. Tanpa sengaja ia tersandung kaki gendutnya sendiri.

"NIEL!"

GREB

"Ung? APPA!" Niel memekik girang melihat sang ayah yang sudah menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir terjerembab mencium lantai. Heechul menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Hati-hati, baby!" Siwon mencubit gemas pipi bayinya. Ia beranjak bangun bersama Niel dalam gendongannya.

Heechul mendekati sang suami beserta bayinya. Ia memainkan bibir tebal Niel. "Pelan-pelan, sayang! Kau membuat umma takut!"

"Hihi.. umma!" Niel menjulurkan tangan kecilnya dan memeluk leher Heechul dengan tetap berada dalam gendongan Siwon.

Siwon otomatis mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Heechul agar sang bayi tidak terjatuh. Wajah keduanya berjarak sangat dekat sampai masing-masing dapat saling merasakan nafas yang menerpa wajah keduanya. Pipi Heechul memerah dan membuat Siwon menyeringai. Pemuda tampan itu langsung menyambar bibir Heechul.

Mata Heechul membulat sempurna. Ciuman keduanya terlepas saat Niel berbalik.

"Ung? Kiss?" Niel berucap polos.

"Niel mau kiss? Ayo umma, kiss bayi kita yang imut ini!" Siwon tersenyum dan mengecup pipi kanan Niel.

Heechul yang masih berdebar pun hanya bisa menuruti perintah sang suami dan mengecup pipi kiri Niel.

"Saranghae, baby!"

"Hihihi..!" Niel terkikik geli mendengar ucapan serempak dari kedua orangtuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Maaf, saia memasukkan Taeyeon di sini. Anti Girls' Generation jangan nge-bash, ya? Saia masukin dia karena namanya mirip sama Taemin. Kakak adik kembar 'kan namanya memang mirip, hehe. Kalau saia kasih Taeyang malah aneh rasanya, hehe. Niel-nya buat bonus(?) XD

Terimakasih buat reviewer yang sudah me-review ff ini ^^

JJ: Iya, Siwon nyatain cinta ke Chul, bukan Sulli. Udah saia lanjut, mian ini fokus ke cerita jadi nggak ada NC.

VhiaIP: Suka pairing-nya? Wah, makasih^^

Reita: Hahaha… untunglah suka :)

Park Hyo Ra: Sudah dilanjut^^

RheyBaby: Saia turutin maunya RheyBaby^^

Aegyo Lov3: Hahaha, iya. Serasa cuma saia yang jadi Author SiChul.

Ah-Rin: Emang kalau nggak cinta nggak bisa hamil? Banyak 'kan orang nggak cinta tapi tetep bisa punya anak? Kkkk~

Yolyol: Udah saia kasih lagi^^

MinIRZANTI: Agnes? Hehehe, aneh aja kalau pakai cast makhluk(?) Indonesia. Ini udah dilanjut kok.

Spasi: Mianhae Spasi-ssi 'kan saia sudah bilang kalau ff ini crack pairing. Bukankah di sini malah penuh ff WonKyu ya sekarang? Saia membuat ff berdasarkan couple yang saia suka biar bikinnya lebih nyaman. Saia hanya nggak mau memaksakan bikin ff dengan couple yang tidak membuat saia nyaman. Mianhae, ne? ^^

Jung HoJoongie males login: Leeteuk ngerestuin kok :) Saia juga sangat suka SimbaRella XP

AngeLEviL: Kalau sekarang udah END gapapa, ya? Kkkk~

Mizuki Kim: Udah saia kasih sekuel^^. Iya, marganya sama, kkkk~

Jung young rae: Udah saia kasih sekuel^^

leenahanwoo: Udah saia lanjut^^

Aya'kyu: Udah saia lanjut^^

0704minnie: Udah saia kasih sekuel^^

trueetr: Mabok? XP. Iya, udah saia kasih lanjutan^^

Terimakasih untuk semuanya :*

R

E

V

I

E

W,

Pleaseee~

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


End file.
